Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty
Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty is the fiftieth and final episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Plot After turning down the others' attempt to sacrifice themselves to give him the power to stop Brajira, Alata reinvigorates the Gosei Angels' hopes as they resume their Goseiger forms and continue the fight as the eclipse is at its peak. Though the Goseigers use the Gosei Buster to knock down Brajira with their Gosei Blasters boosting it, he refuses to let them ruin his plans as he uses a Bibi Bug to enlarge himself, with the Goseigers forming Gosei Great to fight him. Although they are overpowered, the Goseigers summon the Brother Headders to form Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great to hold Brajira off until the eclipse passes with a nearly suicidal Sky-Land-Sea Strike. However, though he is reduced back to normal size, Brajira prepares to begin the Nega End before Gosei Red executes the Red Dynamic to kill him. Though the eclipse ends, it is revealed that Brajira actually needs to sacrifice himself to begin the process, as his body dissolves into Dark Gosei Power and enters the Wedges. With Datas Hyper, Gosei Ground, and Gosei Ultimate unable to stop the Wedges, Alata becomes focused on the reason behind Brajira's madness before the Master Head tells them that they have ten minutes to stop the Nega End. As Nozomu protects an apple tree Alata planted, Alata arrives to the Sky Wedge while Hyde and Eri head to the Sea Wedge and the Landick siblings to the Land Wedge to attempt to stop them with their Tensou Techniques, but are not successful. Then, Alata realizes that they have Gosei Power because they are immature and desire to see everything the planet has to offer. The Gosei Angels unleash their full Gosei Power to regroup and use the Gosei Global technique to negate the Nega End while restoring the Heaven's Tower in the process. Later, as full-fledged Gosei Angels, the Master Head tells them that they can now return to the Gosei World. However, Alata asks if he and the others can stay on Earth to see more of the planet has to offer while living out their dreams. The Master Head accepts their request, with Nozomu elated before he realizes that they are leaving the Institute. After assuring a heartbroken Nozomu that they will be friends forever, Alata and others say their good-byes to him and his father. As Gosei Knight leaves to enter a deep sleep to restore his Gosei Power, the Gosei Angels part ways to watch over everyone while Nozomu thanks them for everything they have done for him. Trivia *A promo for the next series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and the teamup movie, Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, is shown at the end of the episode. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (GoseiRed) interacts with the red warrior (GokaiRed) of the upcoming series. Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes